In laser systems, electro-optical modulators such as Pockels cells can be used for switching or selecting laser pulses. A Pockels cell can be switched back and forth between two states by means of a suitable switchable high-voltage supply. The voltage required to attain the two states respectively mentioned is a function of the crystal parameters and the used wavelength of the light to be switched.
In experiments conducted prior to this application, it was found that during standard operation of a Pockels cell with a rectangular voltage profile, the initial optical contrast of the Pockels cell can decrease greatly. Such a decrease in the optical contrast can have a disadvantageous effect on optical systems, in particular laser amplifiers, for example.